Jealousy Gets You Everywhere
by Hattiee
Summary: Erza is jealous of Natsu's attention to Lucy, but will she mention it to her? Not likely! Italics indicate thinking; Erza/Lucy pairing


Erza Scarlet scowled fiercely into her tankard of beer. The guild was celebrating the successful return of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel from a particularly hard mission, and the pair were dancing goofily together on a table top, while everyone cheered them on. _You can tell by the way he looks at her_, thought Erza. She absolutely refused to admit that she was jealous of that pink-haired fire breather, but at that moment, all she wanted to do was to march over there, send him flying across the room, and take his place. But instead, she stayed put, sending her anger in mental waves towards the untouched tankard in front of her. She was the great Titania! S-Class mage and several time winner of _Sorcerer Weekly's_ Hottest Mage competition. So why on earth couldn't she find the courage to win the affections of the wonderful Lucy? _It's all that Natsu's fault…._

She wasn't openly gay, but Erza would never have denied her interest in women, should someone ever bother to ask her. It wasn't like she was ashamed of it; it was part of who she was, and she was proud of it. But with her fearful reputation, only Jellal and Mirajane had ever asked. Luckily, both were accepting (and neither worried about her getting any abuse for it either, knowing that if anyone so much as tried, they wouldn't live to see another sunrise!)

At that moment, Mirajane spotted Erza from across the room and left the crowd to come and sit with her.

"Not joining in Erza?"

"No. I'm not really in the mood."

Mirajane thought for a while. She looked over towards the centre of the crowd, down at Erza, and then back towards the partying.

"It's Lucy, isn't it?" Mirajane smiled sympathetically, guessing the problem easily – she knew her friend well. Erza's fists hit the table.

"I just can't stand seeing her like that with Natsu! Mira – you know I don't fall in love easily, but Lucy… I love her! I really really do! How can I sit back and watch the love of my life fall in love with another? But how can I not?"

Mirajane lightly touched her shoulder.

"They aren't together you know, Erza."

"They might as well be."

"Oh Erza. Don't go getting yourself all upset about it, okay! Now, I happen to know that Lucy is bisexual at the very least, so it's not like you don't have a chance. You could be the one that's playing on her mind right now!"

Erza just grunted.

* * *

Lucy was feeling incredibly proud after her success with Natsu, and everyone's support felt amazing. But she couldn't help feeling bothered by Erza, sat in the corner looking almost murderous! She didn't seem to be very happy for her… did she _hate_ her for some reason? Lucy racked her brains. She couldn't think of anything she could have done to upset her. She really hoped she hadn't upset Erza in any way. She was…special. Lucy did **not** want to lose that friendship.

Finally, everyone was exhausted and started heading home. Only a few remained, here and there. Mirajane had left Erza's side to go and tidy up, while Natsu had taken Gray and Happy off somewhere. Lucy went to sit beside Erza, who pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Erza," came that shy, adorable voice from beside her.

"Hullo Lucy," Erza sighed in reply.

"What's up? You've seemed down all evening."

"It's nothing." Erza looked sideways at Lucy, who raised an eyebrow. Seeming to change her mind, Erza started again. "Well – Lucy, have you ever known… what it feels like to be in love with someone? Someone who makes you feel like no one ever has before, only they'd never look your way in a million years – much less feel the same way," she sighed. Lucy blushed a little.

"Well… yes. Yes, I do. I understand. I have the same problem, only it's worse, because there's someone else who likes me – well it's Natsu, I might as well say – but I don't – _can't _feel the same. Because I love someone else, someone that no one would ever guess, someone so perfect, so beautiful and kind, and I just… well I understand what you're feeling."

Erza kept a poker face, although she felt pained. So it was true, Lucy was in love with someone else. At least it wasn't Natsu.

"I'm guessing you two haven't talked about this then?" said Erza, keeping a steady voice.

"No. I feel awful, but neither of us will bring it up. But I know it wouldn't be right for me to be with him, not when being with y- someone else makes me so much happier."

Erza could feel her dreams slipping away and her heart beginning to crack. But she knew she must do the right thing – be the best friend to Lucy that she could possibly be.

"I think you should tell the _mystery person_ how you feel. I wish I could find the confidence to do the same, but I can't. But you should go for it Lucy, next time you see them. You never know when things can go wrong, we live dangerous lives and one day something dreadful could happen. We have no way of knowing. Tell them. And let me know how it goes, okay?"

Lucy gulped.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, she began. "You'll have to let me know how it goes yourself, Erza. Because the _mystery person,_ it's you. I love you Erza, more than anything, and I wish you could be mine. But I know there's someone else for you, and I understand, so don't feel ba-" Lucy was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing her own. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Lucy," said Erza, pulling away. "Sorry! It's just… well, the person I was talking about was you too! Lucy, I love you!

Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so happy! Oh, Erza!" She kissed her again, and again, both of them starting to cry as they realised their dreams were coming true, right here, right now.

"Lucy, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"There's nothing I'd love more!" Lucy fell into Erza's embrace.

Mirajane watched with a huge smile on her face, from across the room. Both of them deserved this happiness. She couldn't be happier for the new couple. _Well done Erza_, she thought. _You __**go**__ girl!_

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
